


Adolescent

by shiromomokuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromomokuri/pseuds/shiromomokuri





	Adolescent

音乐老师八乙女楽x学生会长九条天  
为了车而车  
灵车坠崖注意

思春期的学生总是会有所妄想的，在学校的天台或是某个不为人知的角落拥抱，或是在楼梯的转角处大着胆子一边担心着会被人发现一边搂在一起交换一个粘腻且温热的吻。这个年纪的女生八卦雷达是很敏感的，今天A子和隔壁班的B君在一起了，或是怀疑C子喜欢某个帅气的实习老师，脑海中的粉红泡沫像是一部恋爱电影也像是一首诗词，纵使那些八卦并没有确凿的证据，在小女生的圈子里还是流传出各种各样的版本，甚至不惜撮合他们心中最般配的那对男女并且写出了100字星座血型配对小作文。

而那位总是穿着白大褂泡在实验室做各种化学实验的学生会主席更是成为各位女生话题的中心，暗恋他的人更是不计其数，他喜欢的女生是什么样子的？是什么样子的女性才能配得上他？大家似乎有100 种结论，但最后总结起来都是：这个人是天使，光是远远看着就足够了。

鼓起勇气向这位学生会长告白的人也不少，虽然最后都被他微笑着拒绝就是。而这位看上去完美无瑕，像是不食人间烟火，一心扑在学习和实验根本不需要谈恋爱的会长似乎也遇上青春期的恋爱难题：他有喜欢的人了。

而那位喜欢的人正是他的音乐教师，八乙女楽。

八乙女楽是校董的独生子，在海外学成归来被老爸拉来学校当老师并且安排着以后继承学校的董事会等等，其本人一开始是非常不乐意的，经常有传闻他们父子不和，但这些似乎并非空穴来风，不止一个人看到他们发生争执，该说什么？家家有本难念的经？

九条天对于这个老师的第一印象是非常不好的。

校董的儿子，突然出现在众人面前就接替了之前的音乐老师，说是没有走关系没有人会相信，于是第一眼九条天就将这个人打上没什么能力全靠父亲关系进来的花瓶这样的标签，而九条天表面上的温柔天使形象背地里经常找那位音乐老师的麻烦也让八乙女楽把这位在学校内被人人称为现代天使的九条天打上表里不一的臭小鬼这样的标签。

一切的开始都太过突然，九条天那天放学后只是和往常一样带着一大摞文件找到音乐教室弹着钢琴的八乙女楽，长久的相处两人反倒更加了解对方从而洗刷掉那些偏见和不理解，但吵嘴却从未停止过。那天到底是因为什么吵架九条天已经不记得了，记忆的最后是窗外因夕阳染红的天空和落在唇上的吻。

回过神的时候他正站在钢琴前发愣，而八乙女楽却是一脸疑惑的抬头望着他：“怎么了？从进来就什么话都不说。”

九条天这才反应过来，他手上还抱着乐谱，而刚才的一切都是自己脑海中无法告人的幻想罢了。他像是想要掩饰什么一样，咳嗽两声把乐谱放在旁边的讲台上，说着自己没什么事就要走了，走之前还不忘嘲讽八乙女老师两句，对方也被他的嘲讽弄得火大，刚想和他说什么九条天已经拉开教室的门走了。

在那之后，天的梦中经常会出现八乙女楽的身影，像是中了某种魔咒一般，越是不想要去想越是陷得更深。

“老师，我想向您请教一个问题。”他说着，脱掉了自己的白大褂。

夕阳的余晖照进教室，躺在课桌上的九条觉得有些刺眼，落日照得他眼睛疼，他下意识地伸手遮挡住，眯起眼却还是看不清伏在自己身上那人的表情。大概是皱着眉觉得不可思议的厌恶表情吧，天这么想着。

“这就是你想出来的解决方法？”乐伸手解开天校服的纽扣，大片的肌肤暴露在眼前，他不自觉吞了下口水，“这可是犯罪。”

“坐牢的又不是我。”九条天笑着应答道，“比起无止境的梦和不知道如何处理的感情，直接找出答案不是更快吗？就算不是最好的答案，哪怕是最糟糕的答案，绕得再远也一定能解开问题的吧。”

“意义不明。”

“所以才说您不行啊，老师。”

本应是放学时间不该有人停留的校舍，却因为正值文化祭而有很多学生留校布置帮忙，教室外也能听到有学生打闹说笑的声音，像是为了遮住教室内引人遐想的声音。九条天光是让自己不发出那些声音就已经竭尽全力了，可八乙女像是故意为难他一样不停攻击天敏感的那点，小声隐忍的喘息声像是小猫的撒娇，挠的八乙女楽心痒，想要听到更多的，想要听到天带着情欲喊他。

八乙女楽将九条天从课桌上抱起，让他手撑着钢琴的盖子，两腿分开着，白大褂早就被扔在地上，八乙女乐从身后抱着他的腰，低下头细细落落的吻落在天的耳后和脖颈，八乙女楽动的很慢，第一次的进入总是很困难的，漫长的前戏和扩张让两人额头都浮起一层薄汗。楽进入的时候很温柔，像是对待一样珍贵的宝贝一样，先是磨蹭着天的腿根，接着一点点推入深处。紧致的穴肉不断收缩似乎想要把入侵者推出体外，可这样的收缩对于楽来说简直是一种致命的毒药，像是吞吐着他的性器，楽咽了咽口水，从这个角度看过去，九条天像是任人宰割的羔羊，雪白的肌肤，因为害怕不住颤抖的身体，和因为情热有些发红的耳根，再加上他刚刚留下的吻痕，诱人，实在是太诱人了。八乙女楽抱着天的腰让自己能够更方便的进入，确认天已经适应后他开始加速，从一开始缓慢的摩擦到后来大开大合，对于突然加快的速度天还没有做好十足的准备，忍不住惊呼出声。

敏感的小穴夹紧着性器，越是想阻挡越是挡不住，楽伸出食指从天的脊椎一路向下滑到尾椎，他的指尖有些冰冷，天不自觉缩了缩身子，楽向前探身含住天发红的耳垂，这样的姿势使得体内的那物又深入不少，这下天再也无法抑制住呻吟，他连忙咬住自己的右手食指，可八乙女楽就像是故意欺负他一般一只手伸到天的胸前玩弄两点，另一只手开始玩弄天两腿间早已颤颤巍巍挺立起来的可怜性器。

“不是想要得出答案吗？才刚开始就想要放弃了吗？”八乙女楽低沉着声音，他的呼吸也有些不稳，天的里面紧致温热，不断加快抽插的速度，似乎刚刚顶到某一点凸起，天下意识地颤抖，喉咙发出如同小动物的声音，他像是被扼住喉咙的猎物，无法挣扎。

“顶到好地方了。”八乙女楽发起进攻，在温热穴道中顶到某处凸起，怀中的九条天不出意料的颤抖，发出甜腻让人心软的媚声娇喘，像是猫咪一般，即便咬紧嘴唇那细腻的声音还是从嘴角滑出，在安静的教室显得格外明显，用没有指甲的猫爪挠着人心，八乙女楽觉得自己被吃透了，现在只想把这家伙欺负的一塌糊涂。他更加用力的挺动腰身，九条天好听的声音就像是最高级的春药，想要更多的索取，想要看着天因为他留下眼泪，被情欲支配只能在他身下噙着泪承受又一波又一波快感，最后干脆不再抑制自己，用他那天使般的声音喊着“楽，再给我多一点。”

啊，真是中毒了。

“哈…哈啊…不行，八、八乙女…老师…不，啊啊…不要了，真的不行了…”敏感点一直被攻击，九条天终于忍耐不住，嘴唇和手指早已被他咬破甚至渗出点点血丝，后穴不断收缩着，内里的软肉像是痉挛一般，连着大腿根都跟着打颤，“要去了……要去了…不要，哈啊…”

“这个时候应该叫名字吧，天。”比脑海中想的还要大尺度的画面，八乙女楽感觉自己已经要控制不住就这么射在九条天体内，他砸了下舌，伸手撸动九条天可怜的性器，身后的动作不但不停反而加快几分，这样的双重快感下九条天哪里受得住，他只觉得自己要在这情欲的海洋中溺死，就像一叶孤舟，情欲的海浪一波又一波，仿佛要把他掀翻。

“哈……啊啊……老师、楽…楽！”高潮来临的瞬间，比想象中还要剧烈的快感一起袭来，天只觉得眼前只剩下一片白色，八乙女楽将大量的精液射在九条天白皙的背部上，像是被玷污的天使一般，引人遐想。

比想象中还要累人。九条天阖上双眸之前最后的记忆。

再一次醒来外面早已一片漆黑，身上套着八乙女楽宽大的外套，自己的校服则是被收在袋子里好好保管。

“你醒了？”听到声音，九条天回过头，看到的是正站在窗边望着外面的八乙女楽，“睡了很久啊，有想过要不要把你送回家但这幅样子……”

“为什么不把我带回老师家呢？”九条天抱紧自己的衣服，身上的外套还有八乙女楽高档香水的味道，自己的发丝也因为刚刚的亲密染上了那人的味道，像是在宣告主权一样，“反正我是老师的。”

“你这家伙，我说了吧，那是犯罪。”八乙女楽转身走到九条天面前用力揉乱他的头发，还不忘八外套帮他裹紧一些。

“老师，问题我找到答案了。”

“哦，不愧是你。”

“真冷淡，老师不想知道吗？”

九条天一边说着，一边走到八乙女楽面前，伸出食指点在他唇上，像是不肯让他开口一般，答案早就已经心知肚明，八乙女楽看向九条天，窗外的路灯照进音乐教室，他从九条天的眼中看到自己的身影。天的眼神亮的吓人，像是一等星，带着这年纪的少年该有的青春感和一丝孩子气，比平时耀眼的学院风云人物九条天要多了一丝人情味，他用唇语小声说着，像是只属于两人的秘密一样，八乙女楽笑了，九条天也跟着微笑起来，没人知道那天的音乐教室发生了什么，就像无人知晓那晚九条天到底说了些什么一样。

思春期如同猛兽一般，就算是那个看上去完美无瑕的九条也被击垮，多年后的某一天，回忆起来一定还是那样，带着酸甜，封印在青春期少年的某处秘密基地，像是烙铁，一辈子也不会忘记。高中毕业那天，九条天婉拒了所有想要他第二颗纽扣的女生，在茫茫人海中一步一步走进那间音乐教室。八乙女楽还是和往常一样弹着那架钢琴，抬头看到九条天的时候也只是说了句恭喜毕业。

“老师，愿意收下这枚纽扣吗？”

回答的是和樱花一起落下的，轻柔的一个吻。

END


End file.
